All Is Fair In Love & War
by StargazerLily1996
Summary: "Beetlejuice and Lydia need to consummate their marriage." Juno didn't even need to look at the family to know that the dread had already crashed down in on them. "In order for Lydia Deetz and Charles Deetz to be fully pardoned of their crime, for trespassing to the Neitherworld."
1. Prologue

**Please read! It is essential to the story.**

**1\. World is mixed-media (so that being said I'll be taking aspects from the Movie, Cartoon and Musical)**

**2\. Beetlejuice here will not be related to Juno**

**For now that's all you need to know. Maybe in the future I'll be adding on to that list (or not), depends on how well this story goes. So anyway – again I am no where near being a professional, and I have never written anything mature/explicit rated, please bare with me.**

**Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late in the sleepy town of Peaceful Pines. The moon was high up in the sky beaming softly at its residence as they slept quietly into the night.

There was one person though who wasn't asleep.

Lydia sat by her window looking out at the dark hills that stretched over the horizon. The trees were swaying lazily in the midnight summer breeze, seemingly tranquil and calm. But the peaceful evening did nothing to help the storm that was raging inside her.

It had been 4 years since that eventful day at the Maitland-Deetz household.

4 years since she met Adam and Barbara. 4 years since she met 'him'. 4 years since the forced marriage, and 4 years since she technically killed someone to save her family.

The girl looked up at the sky and sighed.

4 years since she met the one person who truly understood her. 4 years since he saved her and her family from the clutches of death itself. What would've it been like if he had stayed?

It wasn't an unfamiliar question to the goth beauty. She had pondered and fantasized about it every day since he left.

The summer after the move she was enrolled into her new school, _"Miss Shanon's School for Girls"_. It was going to be her last year this year. She was turning 18 in just a few months, and after graduation next spring she would be a fully fledged young adult. Honestly she should be excited. Her parents had brought her in to visit many colleges over the course of the summer, and all the art majors she came across sparked an excitement deep inside her. Lydia was grateful to have an amazing and supportive family — but, amazing and supportive didn't mean they understood her.

She would always catch their confused looks when she would show off her newest pictures of rotting gravestones, and the nervousness when she would bring up anything to do with the paranormal. The young woman scoffed at the memory.

It was like any other day in her house when she asked her ghostly god-parents about death and the afterlife. It was all a blur to her when she went in years ago, but from what she could remember there was a sense of government (with all those rules). It had piqued her interest to know more about the Neitherworld, and to that she had been told not to dabble on things beyond her understanding.

"It's dangerous." Adam had told her that day.

"Honey, why would you need to know anyway?" Barbara was sitting next to her with her hand firmly clasping Lydia's paler one's.

The girl had shrugged then. "Just curious about it, I guess."

After a few more exchanges and useless warnings they had let her go about her day. Still, that never really satisfied Lydia. So she did what any other person would do when they needed to learn about something — she researched.

After school she would stay back at the library and dig up as many books about the afterlife as she could. And when she ran out of books she researched on the internet. Unfortunately things spiraled down from there, everything was contradicting the other. Since no one alive had ever been into the Neitherworld, no one could suffice the information she needed. Bits and pieces were there though that held some sort of resemblance to the world she had visited briefly, but other than that it was all lose information. So she did the next best thing — which was to borrow the _Book for the Recently Deceased_. Lydia had snuck up the attic one evening and softly crept to the night stand that they had brought in for the Maitlands. She knew Barbara would keep the book in the bedside table. Using her god-parents fingers, she managed to flip the book open without waking them up.

That book was devoured by her that summer. She had read and reread from cover to cover. It was fascinating to say the least. But now she was out of things to do.

Years went by after that, and the longer time went by the more she itched to see the place again for herself. Call her strange and unusual because that was exactly what she was.

And that brought her back to why she was up in the first place. Looking down she found the object of all her troubles.

The ring adorned with silver skulls and roses gleamed under the pale light of the moon.

The skulls had carefully placed black diamonds for eyes and the roses were coated with a matte silver varnish. In the middle held by the two tiny skulls was a good sized deep red diamond — the rarest, most valuable and most expensive of all the gems in the world. Even her family couldn't deny the beauty of the ring that rested comfortably on her ring finger. Why hasn't she taken it off since the marriage one might wonder, well, the truth was that she had — multiple times in fact.

But no matter how she did it, or what technique she used, it wouldn't come off.

She had cursed his name that night when she found out.

As time went by though, her feelings for it had changed. Lydia had grown to like the ring, even if it reminded her of memories she'd rather put to rest. And as more time passed the more curious she got about everything it stood for. Her marriage to a dead man, the Neitherworld, her understanding of the whole concept of life and death.

The more curious she became, the more the urge to call him back returned to her. When she researched all those years ago she had to stomp down her temptation leaving her frustrated to no end.

Little did she know all of that was about to change on that faithful day. Her 18th birthday.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please rate and review – I swear it really does make a difference to us authors when you do. Comments help encourage us to keep creating because it makes us feel less invisible (yes I'm quoting the musical).**

**Anyway, please stay tuned for the next part - because things are about to get more complicated!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Juno Comes To Visit

The Deetz and Maitlands household wasn't very lively ironically since there were five people living in the house. A regular day would consist of Adam working on his home-models, Barbara cleaning, Delia painting and watering the plants, and Charles reading the news and sending out work-related emails.

Usually that would mean Lydia would be left alone to do what she pleased, which wasn't really a problem for the girl. She preferred to be left alone to do her own thing — like taking walks in the forest, and capturing the weird and abnormal. She had dedicated a wall in her room solely for her pictures. They ranged all the way from eerily beautiful landscapes of fog covered forests to beetles and other bugs. Lydia had a knack for those.

Today wasn't like any ordinary day though. The calendar all over the house read October 30th — Lydia's birthday.

She had begged her stepmother not to hold any extravagant party. The last thing she wanted was to be forced to mingle with her other relatives. Delia of course was adamant but Charles put his foot down.

"If you want a small party then so it shall be Pumpkin." He gave her a side hug and squeezed her shoulders.

Lydia sighed in relief. "Thanks Dad." She said, hugging him back.

Delia folded her arms and pouted. "But a girls 18th birthday is so important. It marks her has a woman!"

Lydia laughed and went to hug her stepmother. "I appreciate the gesture but — I really don't think I need it. I promise though, you're free to plan my graduation party."

With that the red headed woman squealed and hugged her stepdaughter back. "Alright honey. But we will still have a party for your birthday."

And so Lydia woke up that day to the sound of party horns and a confetti canon. She was less than amused but the happy faces of her parents and god-parents made a smile work its way onto her lips.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The cake looked delicious. It was Black Forest with 18 bright red candles perfectly placed around the circumference.

"Oh! Don't forget to make a wish." Adam reminded.

Her father had snatched a camera and focused on the girl.

Closing her eyes, Lydia didn't know what to wish for. She had everything she ever wanted, well... almost everything.

She blew out the candles and a flash from the camera went off. She was officially an adult.

The little family erupted in cheers. For breakfast they had tall stacks of pancakes, curtesy of Barbara (because everyone knew that Delia's cooking would send you straight to the Neitherworld), dripping with syrup and melted butter. Lydia took her time with her food and looked around at all the smiling faces of her _family_.

Family – who would have thought a father, a stepmom and two ghostly god-parents would be the epitome of family for her. If anyone had told her this 4 years ago she would've laughed it off and called them nuts. Turns out nuts was exactly what she needed.

Her stepmother smothered her in positive vibes – she could always count on her to make anything seem positive. One time Lydia had spent all of her Christmas money on camera film, even though she had stacks of it back at home. She just repeated in her head what Delia had told her; _"At least it's not drugs. It could be drugs, but it's not." _

Charles kept his promise and talked about Emily more often when they were alone in his office. They'd go through album after album, and recall memorable moments of their time with her. No one could replace her mom, and Charles knew that. He admitted to it himself one time during a quiet and somber evening after dinner. The whole family was huddled around the fireplace and Lydia was fondly looking at a picture scrap-book her mother made of their little family. Delia also knew there was no way she could fill in Emily's shoes – but she gave everything she had to the family. Staying true and loyal to Charles, and being the mother Lydia needed. The pair couldn't have asked for a better person in their life.

Lydia wouldn't say it out loud, but she was glad that Delia decided to stay, even after the whole haunted fiasco.

The Maitland's were another story. They weren't there as long as Delia was but their relationship with the Deetz only grew as they got to know them. Barbara and Adam were creatures of habit, as Lydia realised not too long after getting to know them. There were a few handful of times they would deviate from their regular tasks, but they'd go back to it eventually. Barbara and Adam picked up different hobbies when everything started to settle, and they defended their unusual new hobby with the fact that they were dead now and got nothing to loose.

Lydia took all of that in as she watched them bicker across the table from her. She was happy. And nothing could change that –

Except when their unwanted visitors made an appearance that night.

* * *

"This one is from your grandparents." Delia handed her a brightly wrapped box with the birthday girl's name scrawled out in a scripted handwriting.

She opened the box and pulled out black knitted gloves with a matching black and white scarf and beanie. Lydia broke into a grin as she looked up at her parents. "Granny and Gramps always know exactly what to get me." They laughed and her dad continued the recording.

The next present were from her aunts and uncles. It consisted of colourful stationery and binders. "For college." Delia said, as she picked up a purple binder from the pile. "Cute and practical."

"Here you go Pumpkin." Her dad passed a small red box to her. "From Delia and I."

Lydia gingerly accepted the box and opened it. It was a beautiful silver locket with intricate floral designs etched into it. It was no bigger than an inch.

"Wow." She breathed out. Carefully she picked it up and clicked it open. "Empty?" She looked at her dad for an explanation.

Delia put her hand on Lydia's gently. "Fill it with the most memorable thing dear. It could be a picture, or a tiny note to yourself."

The birthday girl got up and hugged her stepmother. "Thank you."

"We're next!" Adam announced excitedly. He pulled up a present that was perfectly wrapped in parchment paper.

Inside was a scrap-book made with recycled papers and bound together with twine. It had a rustic yet charming look to it.

"We thought you'd like to add your pictures into an album." Barbara said.

"You know, I was just thinking about making one of these." Lydia laughed at the irony. "This is perfect you guys." She hugged them and felt their ghostly-electrical charge buzz through her.

Touching a ghost was weird but not unpleasant. As Lydia found out, their physical forms are only as strong as they want them to be. Since they could potentially walk through walls, it takes a considerable amount of energy to be tangible. Although through the years they've gotten quite better at it.

Barbara and Adam hugged her back and smiled. "You're welcome."

"Well, I guess all that's left now is to cut the cake!" Delia clapped. "It's been a long day –"

Just then the room started to rumble and the fire from the fireplace went out. Charles immediately got up and pulled both Delia and Lydia away from it, and stumbled down next to the couch. Barbara and Adam floated up and went beside them.

"It's about to get even longer." A voice spoke from behind the fireplace. It started to elongate itself and turn into something resembling a door. A green light shone through its cracks and for a moment the family held their breaths – hoping it was not who they thought it was.

But it was.

The door flew open and Juno walked out in her polished shoes and perfectly tailored suit. Her hair was done differently though, the grey locks now styled into a short bob with the curls tightly pinned in place. She looked like something straight from the 60's.

"Juno!" The ghosts got up and took a defensive stance.

The old woman rolled her eyes held a hand. "I am not here to fight."

Behind her another figure took form. Lydia felt her stomach drop. She unconsciously rubbed the ring on her left finger as it grew warm and zapped an odd energy through her.

"I am here to get some work done." Juno said with an air of authority to her voice.

"Hey guys." Beetlejuice took a step forward and stopped just a few inches behind Juno. His eyes went straight to Lydia and the ring she was wearing.

The family could only stare.

* * *

After they managed to gather back their bearings, and after a few heated exchanges – they were all seated on the dining table. Charles and Adam took the seats of honour as the women protectively sat beside Lydia, neither of the adults taking their eyes off their new guests.

Juno and Beetlejuice took their seats across from the women.

"What do you want?" Charles spoke up first.

Juno sighed and pushed an envelope to the middle of the table. Delia hesitated but took the file and handed it to her husband.

"And these are…" Charles looked up with an inquisitive brow.

"Case files." Beetlejuice told him. It was the first thing he had said after his greeting. He kept his eyes trained on the papers as he felt Lydia boring holes into his skull with her stares.

"Care to elaborate?" Delia asked, her tone was clipped.

"After the unfortunate incident of Beetlejuice feeding me to the sandworm." Juno glared at his general direction, to which the demon grinned unapologetically. "I was brought back to the waiting room. The elders heard of what happened and summoned Beetlejuice and I into question."

Lydia's eyes snapped to the older ghosts face.

"It turns out I did nothing wrong." Juno stated plainly. "You Lydia Deetz, and Mr. Charles Deetz have offended the laws of the Neitherworld."

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Lydia countered back at the woman.

"Trespassing." Juno looked unamused by her outburst. "I had every right to bring you back to the Neitherworld."

"It wasn't my father's fault please –" Lydia continued.

Juno held a hand up and the girl stopped. "I know exactly why you did it Lydia. And I have to say – there is a very thin line between bravery and utter stupidity."

"Hey who are you calling stu–" Beetlejuice started but was cut off.

"That isn't why we're here though is it _Beetlejuice_." Juno snapped at him. "Because of your incompetence and completely selfish pursuit for freedom we're in this mess."

"What mess?" Adam asked.

Juno cleared her throat and spoke. "The marriage between your daughter and Beetlejuice is still **valid**."

A collective gasp filled the room.

"B-But I killed him." Lydia's voice was just above a whisper. "_'Till death do us part'_ right?" She quoted.

"Yes," Juno agreed. "But unfortunately he was already dead. Two negatives make a positive." The older woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you're taking that news badly, then it only gets worse from here on out."

"How can it get any worse than that?" Barbara questioned furious as she held her head on one hand.

Juno stayed calm. "Look, I'm going to level with all of you, I don't want to do this either. I understand why you jumped in." She looked at both the father and daughter, then to Beetlejuice, and back to the Deetz. "And I know your intentions weren't of any kind of evil. You're lucky Miss Argentina vouched for the both of you.

But, unfortunately there are rules and rules are made to be followed, otherwise chaos will ensue. And I need to make sure this one is followed through."

Lydia's hands started to sweat as she waited for the older ghost to finish.

"Beetlejuice and Lydia need to _consummate_ their marriage." Juno didn't even need to look at the family to know that the dread had already crashed down in on them. "In order for Lydia Deetz and Charles Deetz to be fully pardoned of their crime, for trespassing to the Neitherworld."


End file.
